


First Sight

by pimanchi_double



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimanchi_double/pseuds/pimanchi_double
Summary: "The boy with the red shirt over there. It's him."





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but here, an old drabble of mine for ShoJun day :D

The day when he was asked by his cousin to return a book to its owner, Jun never thought that it would be the same day when he met his destined one for the very first time.

"He's a member of the journalist club in our campus. Just go to their club room, and you'll find him. He's almost always there in his free time," Masaki told him.

So then, after his last class that day, Jun went straight to the south part of the campus building, to visit the said place: the journalist club's room.

"Hi, I'm uh— looking for Sakurai Sho..." He said hesitantly to a boy with a sleepy expression, who was sitting near the club's entrance door.

"Oh," the boy said, lifting his gaze from the caricature he was doodling on his sketch book to look at Jun. "The boy with the red shirt over there. It's him."

After conveying his gratitude, Jun walked towards the direction pointed by the caricature boy, to the far corner of the room, where Sakurai—his back facing Jun—was busy typing something on his laptop.

"Mm, excuse me," Jun greeted hesitantly, afraid that he might disturb whatever Sakurai was doing with his laptop. "I'm Matsumoto Jun, from Science. Masaki asked me to return the book you've lent to him some times ago..."

Sakurai shifted his attention from the screen to Jun, and just when their eyes met, they froze for a moment.

He didn't exactly know how or why—Jun just suddenly knew, that Sakurai Sho was his destined one. That they were meant to be together.

And as if he could read Jun's mind, Sakurai hurriedly stood up from his seat, then smiled, and bowed slightly towards Jun.

"From now on, please take care of me."

 

*


End file.
